


Test Pilot

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little further along in the process of man-machine integration.





	Test Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 30/at the centre of it all, your eyes

No, this was not okay. It was giving her a headache.

Riika sighed and shook her head, which made the cables draped over her shoulders dance, not that she could see them. Instead, she was fully patched in to the simulator so that her 'eyes' could only see the simulator screens and projected relevant information.

"It all feels a little off," she finally said. "Can we stop for the day?"

She didn't wait for a reply, but one of the techs handed over her glasses as soon as Riika unplugged the cables.

It took her a moment to feel right in her own body, which was impressively unpleasant. How would anyone not used to visual augments ever get used to this?

Riika's job was just to test, though. She was certainly being tested. Being able to see a mobile suit's body as her own was interesting, but the huge amount of other projected information was kind of overwhelming.

"Same time again tomorrow?"

Stretching as she carefully stood, Riika nodded. Her first few steps were weird, but after that she felt fine, aside from the headache.

This was something only she could do, after all. And it would eventually change everything.


End file.
